The presence of high moisture level in the air may contribute to serious health issues by promoting growth of mold, fungus, as well as dust mites. In manufacturing and storage facilities, high humidity environment may accelerate product degradation, powder agglomeration, seed germination, corrosion, and other undesired effects in chemical, pharmaceutical, food and electronic industries. A conventional method to dehydrate air is passing wet air through hydroscopic agents, such as glycol, silica gel, molecular sieves, calcium chloride, and phosphorus pentoxide. This method has its disadvantage as it requires a replacement or regeneration of drying agents periodically which makes the dehydration process costly and time consuming. Another way of dehydration of air is a cryogenic method involving compressing and cooling the wet air to condense moisture which is then removed. However, this method is highly energy consuming.